Temporary ligation of body ducts such as blood vessels is performed in ablative surgery of a disease region, plastic surgery such as a change of a duct line, and the like. Various instruments for performing ligating operation have been developed. For example, as an instrument used for temporary ligation of body ducts in abdominal surgery, there are known, for example, a blood vessel forceps for nipping and ligating body ducts and a tape for ligation looped double around body ducts and drawn to ligate the body ducts. Patent Literature 1 discloses a tissue ligator for nipping and ligating body ducts. On the other hand, as an instrument used for ligation of body ducts in laparoscopic surgery, there are known, for example, clips made of resin and made of metal. Patent Literature 2 discloses a clip device for a living tissue for drawing out an operation wire and continuously performing ligation by a clip.